1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an improvement on sprinkler head structure. In particular, aspects of the invention relate to a multi-chambered interior of the sprinkler head to alleviate damages thereto due to debris contained in water.
2. Background of the Invention
In one previously known technology, a common sprinkler includes an inlet pipe having water flowing into the interior of the sprinkler before the water exits from the nozzle of the sprinkler. After an extended use, debris of various sizes in the water enters the sprinkler without any filtering, and cause damages to the gears inside the interior of the sprinkler. Consequently, the operation of the sprinkler is interfered and the usage life of the sprinkler is reduced.
Similarly, other kinds of sprinkler describe a divided interior, but during operations, each gear may easily damaged when friction among the gears increases when the lubrication and cooling from the water decreases. As such, the temperature between the gear chamber and the control chamber will be different and the water pressure may concentrate in the control chamber. This phenomenon further leads to a lack of balance between the water pressure and temperature in the gear chamber. Also, in these existing designs, a driving pinion is exposed on the outside of the gear chamber and a blade rim meet with the driving pinion to cause a connected movement between one another. Consequently, the driving pinion and the blade rim are not enclosed completely inside the gear chamber. As such, they are easily affected negatively by external forces and the gears' operations will also be negatively affected. Also, because the driving pinion and the blade rim are exposed outside of the gear chamber, when the water flows from the control chamber to the gear chamber, the water will escape from the location where the driving pinion and the blade rim meet. As such, the gear chamber in these types of sprinklers must be completely separate from the water distribution system to prevent water seepage situation. This further prevents the gear chamber get proper lubrication and cooling from the water. In addition, even if lubricant were added in the gear chamber, the lubricant will still slowly leak from the blade in the un-enclosed gear chamber. Thus, eventually, the lubricant will be lost and the purpose of lubrication of the gear chamber using the lubricant will be lost as well.